


Did You Know Shinigami Only Eat Apples?

by Bakuhatsuu



Series: God of the New World [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amane Misa Is Second Kira, Bathtub Sex, Dead L (Death Note), Established Relationship, F/M, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Yagami Light, Ryuk is a Troll (Death Note), Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Yagami Light Loves Amane Misa, Yagami Light is Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuhatsuu/pseuds/Bakuhatsuu
Summary: Misa and Light are enjoying their date night until a waiter starts openly hitting on Misa in front of him. Light doesn’t like that.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Series: God of the New World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Did You Know Shinigami Only Eat Apples?

**Author's Note:**

> Light never deserved Misa. I wanted to write a version of Death Note where he actually loves her 🍎

“Light-kun, what’s wrong?” Misa asks concerned. She dips her spoon in the ice cream in front of her, taking another bite. The sweet taste of vanilla and chocolate sauce dances on her tongue. Ryuk is hovering behind her boyfriend, accompanying them on their date.

Light doesn’t answer her. His hard gaze is set on one particularly male waiter, watching as the man takes orders from another table. He doesn’t notice the daggers Light is sending—or he doesn’t care.

Their date had gone well until their assigned male waiter decided to openly hit on Misa— _his_ gorgeous model girlfriend in front of him. Light knows Misa is popular—hell, she even once starred in a movie with the famous pop-star and actor, Hideki Ryuga but back then, he didn’t care for the attention she attracted from other guys. To him, she was merely a toy he could use and manipulate. He only kept her alive because Rem would kill him if something happened to Misa.

Somewhere between L’s death and defeating Near, Misa grew on him. Light’s not sure when he stopped seeing her as a tool and more as a girlfriend.

“Nothing, Misa,” Light finally answers her. “How far are you with the ice cream?”

“Almost done,” she says while scooping some of the last ice cream with her spoon.

The male waiter comes back after a while with the bill. He gives Light a smug smile before he turns his attention on Misa.

“Call me if you ever decide to dump this guy.” He gives her a hot wink. Ryuk cackles as the waiter leaves again.

“What a pain,” Misa complains, finishing her dessert. She stretches her arms in front of her. “I’m taking a bath when we get home and then I’ll go to bed. I have a photoshoot tomorrow morning.”

Light fiddles with his sleeve that covers his watch. Hidden inside is a little piece of paper from the Death Note that he always carries around with him in case he needs to write down a name. Right now is quite tempting. But he won’t risk getting caught in being Kira. Not after how far he’s come, clearing all suspicion off him and got rid of everyone who posed a threat.

Light will ask Misa for the waiter’s name later. She has the Shinigami Eyes after all. He’ll have the waiter commit suicide within a month. No suspicion will fall back on him then.

“Okay, let’s go,” Light sighs, standing up from the chair. Misa smoothes her black dress as she stands to her feet. Names and lifespans in red float above people’s heads as Misa walks past them.

They’re back home in their shared apartment in no time. As promised, Misa heads straight for the bathroom. She admires herself in the mirror. A portion of her blonde hair is tied in pigtails with red bands which she takes out for her bath.

She strips naked and fills the bathtub with hot water, pink bubbles foam everywhere from the soap. Once full, she submerges her body in the water, letting her head stay above. She rests her head against the white edge and closes her eyes. This is just what she needed to relax.

The moment is short-lived though. The door opens to the bathroom but she pays no attention to it.

“Misa.”

She opens her eyes to see Light closing the door.

“L-Light-kun?”

Misa sits up straight, hugging her arms to her chest, shielding her breasts. No matter how many times they’ve been intimate, she can never get used to being naked around him.

“Ryuk, can we get some privacy?” Light asks in a calm manner, not even turning his head to look at his Shinigami.

“Alright,” Ryuk says before vanishing through the door, leaving the couple alone.

Light walks over to the bathtub and kneels in front of it. Rolling up his sleeve, he dips his arm in the warm water.

“What are you—”

“Relax.”

He uses his free hand to touch her by the shoulder and push her back against the bathtub. The hand underwater quickly finds her legs and gently pries them apart. Fingers tease her entrance, circling slowly her heat.

Misa inhales a shark breath when a finger finds her sweet spot. Light teases her, using his pointer finger to work slowly. Pressure builds, making her legs shake with pleasure. He knows her body like the back of his pocket. Misa has lost count on how many times Light has made her come just by the use of his fingers. He knows exactly how to get her off.

“Ah—” she moans sweetly.

“Feels good, yeah?”

Misa nods furiously as Light works his magic. He adds another finger, speeding up his movement and the pressure intensifies. She grips the edge of the bathtub, knuckles turning white from how harsh she’s gripping it.

A familiar knot forms in her lower region and she knows she’s close. She bites her bottom lip, biting back a moan. And then the pressure is gone.

Light retrieves his arm from the water, standing to his feet. Misa gives him a puzzled look, dazed and concupiscent.

“Why did you stop?” Misa asks softly.

He takes off his shirt, not responding to clear her confusion. In a few seconds, he’s stripped naked in front of her, clothes left in a pile on the floor. He joins her in the bathtub, leaning his back against the edge in the opposite end.

“Misa, come.”

Light doesn’t give her time to answer. He gently grabs her by the arm and tugs her over, bringing her flush against his bare chest. She places her hands around his neck as he positionings her to straddle him.

His soft lips are pressed against hers and Misa closes her eyes, enjoying the moment. Fingers creep up his nape and cards through his brown hair, leaving traces from where she’s touched. He breaks the kiss to move down her neck, sucking and biting gently but is still careful enough to not leave a hickey. She is a hard-working model after all.

“I bet that waiter boy couldn’t make you feel this good,” he mumbles smugly, continuing to leave hot open-mouthed kisses.

“Who?” Misa asks, too high on cloud nine to even think about anyone else. Light knows the effect he has on her. She only has eyes for him. She always had.

“Exactly,” he muses. “You better not be thinking about him.”

Light lets his hand wander from her hip to the small of her back, pushing her further into him. The other hand grabs his length and guides it to her entrance. He kisses her, simultaneously pushing inside making her gasp against his lips.

Placing both of his hands on her waist, he urges her to move. She follows his movements, rocking her hips steadily, starting a sweet path. Breaking apart for air, Misa whimpers softly.

Her breasts bounce along with her moves and Light lustfully watches the show. He’ll never tire of seeing Misa naked, her perky pink nipples staring right at him, begging to be touched. He grabs a hold of one, palming the soft flesh in his hand, squeezing and massaging it.

“You’re mine,” Light says darkly.

Water sloshes over the edge, splashing onto the floor as they get a little wilder. He goes back to working on her neck, kissing the skin tenderly. Misa cries out in ecstasy, overwhelmed with pleasure, past the point of caring to suppress her sounds. Light doesn’t usually like it when a woman is loud but with Misa it’s different. He wants to hear her loud and clear, to let everyone know who she belongs to—especially that waiter boy who had the audacity to even think he stood a chance in getting with Misa.

“All mine.”

More water spills over the edge. None of them cares. They’ll clean it up later.

“Light-kun— _ah_.”

Light places his hands back on her waist, helping her along with meeting his thrusts. His hands wander up her spine and end on her shoulder blades, pressing her body into his. He can feel her body tremble, close to release. Misa throws her head back, eliciting a moan that would make a porn star proud.

She feels her legs shake as she rides out her high. When Light finally comes, he pulls out of her just in time and spills in the water. Misa collapses in his arms, resting her head in the crook of his neck as she’s catching her breath. Her chest moves up and down as she pants. Light sweetly kisses her shoulder, letting his lips linger for a few seconds.

“Misa, do you love me?” he asks quietly.

Misa lifts her head to look at Light, her eyes going wide. How can he even ask? He knows how much he means to her.

“Of course I love you. You’re more important to me than the world.”

He lifts one hand to caress her cheek gently, thumb going back and forth.

“Remember our waiter from the restaurant?”

“Oh, yeah, he was _so_ annoying. Why?”

“Can you tell me his name?”


End file.
